


Dwellers of the Deep

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Series: Monster Mania [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Merman!Azusa, More to be added with updates!, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Selkie!Sigurd, Spooning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: Guess who's back with another monster miniseries despite it being March? Guess who can't stop me? That's right, you~ I haven't posted in a while, but due to circumstances, I felt compelled too! And why not start part two off with a character who I've scarce seen content for? Feel free to enter! … If you're brave enough, that is! Mwahaha~





	1. A Frenzied Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulpixune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/gifts).



> "Why, strange traveler, you must be careful around these waters! Rumor has it that a vicious beast dwells deep in these waters, and someone like you... I'm sure they'd see you as nothing but an easy meal! Now, if you do decide to step into those shark infested waters... Don't say I didn't warn you..."
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to break character for a bit! This chapter's for Vulpixune because You Know Why. >:3c 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

Many of the others back in the village always questioned my desire to explore the waters around us.

Well… Not all of the waters, but a certain part of them.

Deep within the crystal clear waters filled with beautiful reefs and fish of all hues, there was a darker, more foreboding area that sent shivers down the spines of any who saw. To make things worse, it was rumored that a vicious, man-eating beast dwelled within. The younger ones were more logical, convinced that it was an apex predator of sorts, a shark perhaps. The elders however believed it to be a cruel merfolk, or worse a siren that lingered from the old days, when we used to be a common port for trade, who hoped that if they stayed long enough, they’d be lucky enough to snag a meal or two from a poor soul.

They had long since given up on trying to convince me, assuming I’d just turn up a bloody mess on the shores, which… I couldn’t say I cared for very much. I wasn’t too worried about it though, there was nothing to worry about after all! And even if there was… The view made it all oh so worth it…

Once I made it through the long, narrow tunnel, I swam high up, until I rose above the water. I removed my mouthpiece, smiling once more at the beautiful sight of the rock formations above, stretching downwards as if they desired to touch the waters I currently bathed in. Sure, to most it wasn’t a glamorous sight. “It’s just a bunch of rocks,” they’d say… But to me, they were more beautiful than any jewel, especially as a dazzling blue light shimmered upon them, I assume from a crevasse hidden somewhere.

I was so captivated, that I never noticed the dark shadow beneath me, growing ever larger as it swam up, eyes locked on me…

“GYAH!!!”

Suddenly, all I saw was blue, and a pair of webbed hands wrapped around me. As soon as the event occurred though, it’d ended. I quickly swam back up, practically coughing up a lung as the taste of salt flooded my mouth. Meanwhile, the culprit of the attack simply chuckled as he rested against the small bit of ground in the cave, his ocean blue eyes watching in satisfaction.

“With how often you do this, one would assume you would be more aware of your surroundings…” I shot the mershark a glare as I climbed onto the ground, removing my scuba gear and placing it in the corner.

“Yeah, and one would think you’d stop doing that. You know that it’s impossible to get the jump on you!” That smile he gave off confirmed he knew it better than anyone, and despite how happy I was to see him, I couldn’t help but pout, turning my back to him.

“Aw, now don’t be so cold… Hm… Perhaps this would make up for it?” I couldn’t help but smirk as I heard him climb onto the ground, grunting as he ludged his entire bodymass over to where I resided. Even if it wasn’t much, revenge was revenge. Soon enough, he was right beside me, stomach down as he rested upon his hand. In the other, he held a necklace that was stringed with pearls and other tiny treasures, such as gems and even a few rings that clearly looked dated. I couldn’t help but hesitate as I reached out for it, in disbelief.

“Just take it, I have no use for these things. You’re the one that has that strange fascination with old things down here.” Despite the annoyed tone he spoke with, the glint in his eyes gave him away. I took the necklace from him, examining each and every item within. Some of these dated back centuries at the latest…

“Azusa, I… Thank you so much…” I quickly slid it on, looking into the water to admire it. It was… A piece, and not exactly a subtle one, but I still couldn’t help but swell with so much joy at the sight of it…

“Heh, not even a reward? I went through many ships to find things for you…” Seeing him pout like that… It was impossible not to laugh!

“Alright~ I guess I can give you a reward…” I crawled back towards him, pushing his damp locks aside to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. His eyes fluttered closed, but little to my surprise, his pout remained.

“Hmm… I can’t say I’m satisfied with just one kiss…” Before I knew it, I was pushed to the ground, soon pinned beneath under who-knows-how-many pounds of creature. I smirked up at him, tracing lightly at the gills that lined his neck.

“Hmm… I can’t help but wonder if you only got me that gift so you could do this…” He frowned, nipping me lightly on the ear.

“Hey, I’m not that bad… That wasn’t my intention at all. It just happened to align with that time of the year…”

That’s right, how could I forget? Right now was the time of year merfolk of his kind would mate… This wouldn’t be the first time we’ve done this of course, but as I’d learned in the past, he could get extremely rough… 

Luckily, I loved it.

“Alright, I guess I could let you… But let me take off my wetsuit first. I’m not having you ruin another one!” He rolled on his side, allowing me to escape and move back towards where the remainder of my gear remained. I could practically feel his eyes on me as I faced away, slowly unzipping my wetsuit and sliding it off my shoulders, slowly revealing the marred skin and colorful swimsuit beneath. After a few sessions with my aquatic lover, I’d given up on trying to hide the marks. If nothing else, the children back at the village thought I was a badass because of it.

Obviously they didn’t need to know it was from me getting fucked, and not from me taking on 17 vicious monsters at once. 

Finally, I shimmied out of the wetsuit, making sure to bend over enticingly, even giving a little wiggle. When I finally looked back, the eyes returning my gaze weren’t those same, kind ones, but were sharp, hungry ones…

“Someone’s feeling awfully confident today… I wonder just how long that will last.” He gave me a toothy smile, revealing those sharp, serrated teeth that sent a shiver down my spine, but not for the right reasons. Making sure he watched, I sauntered back to the edge of the water, taking a seat and dipping my legs inside. Soon enough, I watched as he crawled back again.

Despite how many times I’d seen the sight, I still lost my breath at it. The way his muscles would flex as he pulled himself towards the water, the massive tail, lined with faint stripes akin to a tiger’s that followed behind him, ever reminding me of not only how different the two of us were, but just how small in comparison I was to him… The only reason I snapped out of my thoughts was from the suddenly splash that soaked me, his head soon popping out of the calm blue waters once more.

Azusa wasted no time, quickly pulling me down by the flimsy fabric of my swimsuit as he captured my lips in his own, his tongue quickly prodding at my lips, to which I easily allowed access, letting it explore everywhere it pleased. Though I’d love to fight back, slipping my tongue into a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth was a horrible idea… 

Eventually, I had to break away, my lungs instantly being filled with relief as I could finally breathe again, only to have the air stolen from them once more when I felt his teeth lightly bite into my shoulder once more.

“O-oh come on! That one was finally fading away... “ He simply smirked at me, admiring his handiwork.

“Why do you think I decided to fix that, my little treasure?” He apologized with many kisses to the area, kisses that soon traveled lower and lower, until his mouth hovered right above my swim bottoms, soaking not from water, but from his effect on me.

“The entire journey back, all I could think about was watching you squirm above me…” He bit onto the fabric of the bottoms, ripping them to shreds easily. Though… Some of the fabric got caught on his teeth, and he struggled to spit it out. Watching him struggle to fit his webbed fingers inside to get at the scrap of fabric… Oh, that was gold.

“Okay, okay, come here. I’ll take care of you…” He fumed, having the mood he’d worked so hard to set up ruined by a flimsy piece of spandex, but complied nonetheless, getting on his elbows and opening his mouth wide. I reached inside, carefully removing the scrap of fabric from his back teeth and tossed it to the side. 

“There we go! Better?” I pecked his cheek, and he actually blushed! He was even averting his gaze and everything!

“... Let’s just… Pretend that didn’t happen…” He moved back to where he originally rested, and looked up at me once more.

“Make sure you pay attention to everything I’m about to do.”

A gasp escaped once he placed a light kiss upon my lower lips. It was such a small action, but that, combined with the way those piercing blue eyes stared back at me… It was just so overwhelming… Soon enough, I watched as his webbed hands spread me apart, allowing him to explore deeper inside. His tongue slid up my slit, flicking harshly at my clit, causing me to cry out from the sensation. I could practically feel his smirk as he gave it a suck, before his fingers teased at my entrance.

Sadly, as much as I loved Azusa’s body, those webbed hands were one of the few disadvantages. He couldn’t exactly finger me like a normal human, because the webbing got in the way. However, he didn’t seem to mind all that much, he just used them to continue playing with my clit as his tongue moved to slip inside of me, causing me to scream. Despite his orders to keep watching, I couldn’t help but throw my head back, but it only seemed to spur him on more. He pulled me closer, increasing the pace on his assault, and oh I could feel that sweet release creeping up on me…

And then he stopped.

I looked down in both shock and anger as he licked his lips all content.

“A-Azusa!” He only hummed in response. I turned around, hearing him laugh at the childish action. I didn’t have much time to stew in anger though, as he dragged me down. I was barely able to grab onto the ground, now stomach down. I felt his hands trace down the curves of my body, and soon I could feel something else touching me as well…

“As much as I enjoy teasing you, I’ve run out of patience. Do you remember our safe word?” I could feel him kissing along my shoulder, waiting for my response before continuing. I turned my head, allowing him to capture my lips once more.

“Of course, it’s sushi, right?” 

“Correct. Remember to use it if I’m going too far.” After one last kiss, I felt him spread my legs apart, soon feeling his cock rubbing against my folds. I could still remember how shocked I was the first time seeing it… I’d assumed he didn’t have one in all honesty, until it just… Slipped out. I’m still surprised it’s able to even fit me!

I felt the head of his cock slowly press inside, already causing quite the stretch as I quivered from both the pain and pleasure of it, the rest soon joining. Azusa paused, knowing I had to get used to him again before anything else. After a while, I felt okay, so I looked back and gave him a nod. He sighed in relief as he started to pull out, groaning from how tight I was, before slamming back in, his hips snapping against mine. I cried out, gripping fruitlessly at the ground as he continued to snap his hips so harshly against mine, his deep moans echoing in the cavern.

He pulled me closer, practically holding me to his chest as he guided me further onto his cock, the new angle causing me to scream as I squirmed in his grip. He held me tightly, guiding me faster and harder onto his cock, quickly succumbing to his own lust. Despite how powerless I felt, I couldn’t help but love every second of it, feeling that heat deep inside of me practically boiling…

I’m not sure when it happened, but he must’ve realized I was close. One of his hands darted down to rub harshly at my clit, the contact just enough to tip me over the edge. I cried out as I came, only encouraging him to increase his pace somehow, and soon enough, a loud moan escaped from him, his seed easily filling me up inside.

Despite how tired I felt though… I knew this was only the beginning. He turned me so we could face each other, his cock still hard within me as he pulled me close, capturing me in a hungry kiss. I eagerly returned it, wrapping my legs around his body to keep me close.

Eventually I’d have to use the safe word, because unlike him, there was only so much I could take. But until then, I’d be sure to take each and every bruise, bite, and more with nothing but excitement…

Though, one of these days, it’d be wonderful to be the one biting him...


	2. A Startling Selkie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the miniseries! Hooray! Now you have to listen to me make an overdramatic story note again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are very few things that can cause such a thrill as the chill, but the dangerous seals that inhabit this land are surely one of them. With razor sharp teeth and their craving for meat, you must be careful around every one you meet...

“Sigurd! Stop teasing me!!” 

I awkwardly maneuvered around the many leopard seals that plagued the ice, minding their own business as I looked for the man. He was supposed to meet me here, but of course he decided to hide… At this point, I shouldn’t even be surprised…

Suddenly, I heard a sound, one suspiciously similar to chuckling. My head swung back, looking at a group of leopard seals near the edge of the water. Despite it’s attempts to lay low, I noticed the biggest of the group taking suspicious glances at me… I started to slowly stomp through the ice, the biggest seal now making a break for the water.

Not today he wasn’t.

I broke into a sprint, the spikes in my boots surprisingly not hindering my speed, and made a jump for the creature.

… Only for the spikes to catch on the ice a bit too harshly, sending me to the ground.

If the hardness of the ice wasn’t enough to make me regret my decision, the chill sure was. I shivered as I tried to wipe snow off my face, only for the snow on my gloves to make it worse. I sighed, knowing I’d have to return home at this rate unless I desired to catch a cold… Suddenly, I felt extremely warm, a cloak of seal skin placed over my shoulders. 

“Hey, be careful now! I wouldn’t want my special girl getting hurt…” I simply pouted, turning away from Sigurd and crossing my arms. He simply laughed, pulling me into a hug and resting his head atop mine.

“Aw, come on now, don’t ignore me! I’m sorry, okay?” I opened my mouth to reply, only to hesitate as a sneeze ripped through me. I immediately felt the skin wrap tighter around me, before being lifted into the air bridal style. I couldn’t help but cry out in surprise, clutching tightly on Sigurd to keep me from falling.

“Don’t worry, I won’t drop you. I am going to get you home though, it’d be bad if you got a cold after all…”

…

Soon enough, the two of us arrived at my house. Luckily, the door wasn’t locked, so it didn’t take much to push it open. Sigurd kicked it closed behind him, gently placing me onto my feet before giving me a smile. He placed his skin onto the coatrack while I took off my gear with practiced hands, soon moving to the kitchen to start up some water for tea.

“It’s been quite a while since I’ve been over… How have things been?” He took a seat on the couch, sighing contently as his body sunk into the cushions. I couldn’t help but giggle at how peaceful he looked.

“You know, same old thing everyday. There’s not much to do out here, asides from shoveling snow and starting up the chimney. Also… Isn’t that uncomfortable? It’s not exactly a nice couch…” 

“Compared to lounging on ice bergs, it’s heavenly…” He didn’t even bother to open his eyes while responding. Poor Sigurd, he was too far gone… 

Once the tea finished, I poured out two glasses, preparing it just the way we liked it, and placed his down on the table in front of him. He looked upset that he’d have to sit up, but ultimately, his desire for tea won out. I carefully took my seat next to him, smiling as the tea warmed my bones…

I couldn’t help but jump a bit, feeling his arm wrap around me to pull me closer. I gaze him a suspicious look, but he simply smiled once more, kissing me lightly on the forehead.

“What? Can’t I be close to the one I love?” Love… My face flushed at the term he used so easily. I mean, of course I loved him as well, but… It just wasn’t fair, catching me unprepared like that! … This couldn’t go without revenge…

“... Hey, Sigurd?”

“Yes [Na-]!” When he turned to look at me, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning away smugly. I brought my tea to my lips, only to have the cup gently pulled away from my hands and placed onto the table.

“H-hey! I was about to drink that…” He didn’t seem to care, pulling me onto his lap and trapping me within his arms. Feeling those strong arms, and that tone chest behind me… How did he not freeze without a shirt on?! I didn’t get much time to dwell on it, as he started assaulting me with kisses. Everywhere and anywhere he could reach wasn’t safe, and the worst part was that they tickled! All I could do was squirm and laugh… Luckily, he finally let up, giving me one last kiss on the lips…

I felt so bad for gagging…

“Are you okay?!” He let me go in his panic, and I immediately made a beeline for the tea, chugging it down to rid myself of the horrid taste in my mouth. It only helped a little, but it was better than nothing…

“W… What did you eat?! Your mouth tastes atrocious!” He opened his mouth to speak, but simply closed it, deciding that it was best kept a secret. Sadly, the lack of words spoke louder than any could…

“I’m sorry, I forgot about that… I swear it wasn’t on purpose!” I huffed, taking his tea to help my mouth, before realizing that was probably a horrible idea.

“Hmph… if you want this night to go any farther, you better brush your teeth!”

All he could do was nervously laugh out of embarrassment.

…

Soon enough, the two of us had headed towards the bathroom, toothbrushes in hand as we brushed our teeth. It probably looked extremely awkward, but I couldn’t help but sneak glances at him from the mirror. Despite the many times I’d seen him, it was still strange, seeing all the differences between the two of us.

For starters… Well, he somehow hadn’t frozen into a block of ice yet despite the fact that he wore no shirt… But then there was his shoulders, which were gray with darker spots, and the fact that he was ridiculously tall. He was easily six feet, if not a little more, and if none of that was strange enough, there was those teeth…

I remember the first time I saw his teeth. I had always thought him strange, never once smiling with an open mouth, until one day when I had been playing with some seal pups. Before I knew it, i’d been overwhelmed by them, and once he’d seen me, he couldn’t control his laughter. My heart had froze at the sight of them… They were sharp, lethally so… If nothing else had convinced me he wasn’t human, they sure would have. Once he’d realized I’d been staring, he panicked, quickly covering his mouth and averting his gaze…

Luckily for him, I somehow found them attractive…

“... [Name]...?” Feeling someone poke at my cheek, I snapped out of my thoughts, finding myself looking directly into a pair of bright yellow eyes. Once realizing I’d spaced out, and had been staring awkwardly at Sigurd while brushing my teeth all the while, I could feel myself die a little bit inside.

“Are you alright? You’ve been staring at me for a while now…” My face turned bright red as I avoided eye contact, unconsciously brushing harder as if it’d drown out his voice and my embarrassment. He lightly grabbed the brush away, looking at me in concern. I could still see the glint of mischief within those eyes though…

I kept looking away, quickly spitting out the toothpaste and wiping off the excess, before making a break for it. I managed to catch him off guard as I ducked behind him. Sadly for me, he was too fast, catching me right before I got through the door.

“S-Sigurd! This isn’t fair! I could feel his laugh reverberate through his chest as he pulled us out of the bathroom, soon into my bedroom, where he flopped onto the bed with me in his grasp. 

“Neither is keeping secrets from me~”

“Oh, so you can keep secrets from me, but I can’t?!”

“There’s a difference. Mine was done for your own sake.”

“Nooooo!!!” 

He started to assault me with even more kisses, and soon enough, I gave up, resigning myself to this fate. Seeing this, he rewarded with another kiss on the lips, and thank god it tasted like mint overload this time…

Still refusing to face him, my eyes darted to the side, seeing the night sky outside of the window. It was getting late… Sigurd would have to leave soon. He must’ve notice my feelings, hugging me close.

“You know… I don’t want to leave yet either… I’m sure nobody would mind if I decided to stay the night…” I couldn’t help but gasp as I felt his linger lightly trail down my thigh. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to get me excited.

“... I would love that…” 

Unlike the rest of the smiles he’d given me today, the one I got now was much softer. He turned my head to the side, looking into my eyes for a moment, before capturing my lips once more. Unlike the short, sweet kisses from earlier, it was a long, passionate kiss that was almost impossible to escape from… Reluctantly, we parted, looking into each other’s eyes with bashful smiles. Soon enough, we kissed again and again, only parting for air, before we knew just kissing wouldn’t be enough.

He released his grip on me, allowing me to sit up and remove my clothing as he did he own. Soon enough, the two of us were bare, and I eagerly moved into his await arms, the two of us shuffling a bit to get comfortable on the bed. I could feel his hardening cock poking against my leg as he spooned me, and though I wanted to feel it now, I couldn’t complain, feeling one of his hands nudging between my legs.

It was nice, having such a calm, peaceful mood such as this… Normally when we’d fool around, it was quick, not wanting the other seals to come investigate the disappearance of one of their kind, so while it was still enjoyable, it was sometimes a bit stressful or unsatisfying… not that I didn’t finish, of course! He always made sure I did. It’s just… There’s a special kind of pleasure you can only have by feeling the one you love kiss along your neck, whispering words of love and praise to you as he holds you close…

I felt one of his fingers trace up my slit, before coming to rub at my clit gently, a soft moan escaping me as I leaned up into his hand, wanting to feel more of that sweet feeling… Before long, he started to lightly grind against me, soft grunts escaping from the little reprieve it brought him. I turned my head to face him, making sure he was looking into my eyes as I spoke.

“Sigurd… I don’t think I can wait any longer…”

“Neither can I… Please?” I nodded, Sigurd soon propping my leg behind his before slowly entering me. That sweet stretch… Oh, it’d been far too long…

For a moment, the two of us simply stayed put, enjoying that feeling. In all honesty, I’d even be content just to stay like that, all secure in his embrace… Soon enough however, I felt Sigurd start to thrust at a slow, leisurely pace, those deep moans reverberating right in my ear… I looked to the side, seeing his head resting in the crook of my neck, his lips slightly parted as he quietly panted… 

Just how lucky could I be to see such a beautiful sight…

He noticed I was staring, and the two of us kissed once more, soon permanently lost to the passions of the night…

…

Surprisingly, it wasn’t the sunlight that awoke me. In fact, there wasn’t any sunlight…

I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes as I looked around in confusion, only to hear that strange thud again. I tried to slide out of the bed, only to find Sigurd’s arms wrapped around me. I smiled, carefully unwrapping them, only to hear a groan as they trapped me again, the man slowly pulling me back down into the sheets. I couldn’t help but feel wide awake, finding myself being held tightly against his chest.

“Don’t leave me yet… It’s too early…” He nuzzled against my head, placing a light kiss on top, and I was perfectly content to fall back into slumber…

… Only for that pesky thud to sound through the house.

This time, it seemed Sigurd heard it as well. He groaned, letting me go before sliding out of the bed. My face grew beet red, now remembering what happened the night before, to which he responded with a sleepy smirk before putting his pants back on. I quickly turned away, grabbing a nightgown from my dresser and quickly slipping it over me.

I lit a candle, carrying it in one hand while holding Sigurd’s in the other, the two of us carefully leaving the room. So far, we’d seen nothing out of the ordinary, but the thuds still continued… I must’ve left a window open or something. However, when we arrived at the living room, there was nothing out of the ordinary, and all the windows were closed… We couldn’t help but look at each other in suspicion… Suddenly, there was an extremely loud thud, and the door slammed open. I screamed, almost dropping the candle to the ground as Sigurd stood in front of me.

… There was a seal in my house.

The two of us just watched in confusion as the seal slowly waddled inside, making… Seal noises to Sigurd, who looked less than pleased about the whole ordeal.

“Um… What’s it saying Sigurd?” He sighed, rubbing his eyes before answering.

“He’s saying that everyone was worried when I didn’t show up back at night, so he’d been looking all night for your house…”

“Oh. Well… While I don’t appreciate nearly breaking down my door, it’s sweet that they did that for y-oh my god…” Soon enough, another seal came through the door.

And another. And even more.

All of them were seemingly talking over each other, heading towards Sigurd who seemed like he just wanted to disappear… 

Despite everything that was happening, I couldn’t help but laugh. After all, I’d never seen him so flustered in my life!


End file.
